


Nevertheless, she persisted

by Griffinbitch



Series: Ed Persisted [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Amestrian politics, Edward Elric Keeps Alchemy, F/M, Female Edward Elric, Genderbending, Genderswap, Paternal Roy Mustang, Post-Promised Day, Rule 63, Unplanned Pregnancy, Xingese politics, there are definitely going to be sequels/or a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinbitch/pseuds/Griffinbitch
Summary: Three years after the Promised Day Edlyn Elric returned to Amestris to resettle her life. She doesn't want to talk about what happened in Xing, end of story in Ed's book. She pulled herself out of retirement to try to find some sense of normalcy after all that she went through. Rule 63 AU





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Ed Elric returned to Central after the Promised Day it was not for pleasant reasons. She was pissed. Although, she was usually pissed at something. Someone calling her short, though that problem had fixed itself once Al got his body back, or people doubting her capabilities based on her age or sex.

That was the one that usually pissed her off internally, but the height thing is the one that makes her fly off the handle comically. The reason she was pissed today however is because she is visiting General Roy Mustang, General Bastard as Ed called him affectionately. The people of Amestris adored the heroes of the Promised Day and hadn't forgotten, but as Ed stepped of the train no one paid her any mind.

Her golden hair tied up like Hawkeye to keep it out of her way, her indigo Xingese-style blouse and black pants didn't really match her look as Fullmetal, so no one gave her a second glance.

She entered Central Command with the gait of the soldier and a look of purpose in her eyes. People immediately got out of her way. Unsurprisingly, not many people in the building had ever met Fullmetal and for those who had they would have had a hard time recognizing her.

It wasn't just the fashion change that made her different than before, she lost most of the baby fat that still hung to her face, her body had finally had a chance to mature now that she was the only Elric getting feeding off her body, and she allowed herself to embrace her femininity once her mission was complete and her greatest sin was washed off her back.

 

She was standing outside of Mustang's office when she heard “Hey Boss!” Havoc called, _Running_ after her. “Havoc!” She exclaimed, “You're walking?! How?!” Her shock and confusion evident on her face. Havoc was paralyzed the last time she saw him, after what happened with Lust. “Chief, he uh, after he fixed his eyes, he uh managed to fix my legs.” He mumbled, since alchemy is not his strong suit.

Ed starts to look more pissed “Well now I've got more questions for Colonel Bastard” She grumbled. Havoc, having some sense of self-preservation, decided to stay far behind her. She kicked down the door to Mustang's office with her automail leg. “Hey General Bastard! I've got some shit to say to you!”

Brigadier General Roy Mustang was calmly sitting at his chair, with Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye by his side, as always. “Oh hello Ed, when did you get back from Xing?”

Mustang smirked _Like the Bastard doesn't know_ Ed thinks, frustrated that he has no faith in her from, her perspective . _I bet he's been stalking me the moment I arrived in East City_ “Like you don't know you Bastard” She snapped.

He just rolled his eyes, this made Ed more pissed. “What are you here for Ed?, you're retired.” Mustang drawled, although getting right to the point. “I don't even know why I've decided to do this.” Ed groaned. Her stature deflated, she really didn't want to do this. She huffed and wiped her hand over her face“I want my watch back.”

Mustang and Hawkeye had their polite military masks in place. Internally however they both were generally thinking _WTF?!?_ Roy pulled his fingers into his 'thinking stance' “And why” Mustang started, calmly and with an even tone “Do you want to be a State Alchemist again? I thought you were done.”

She took a deep breath and responded “ Yeah I was done.” She sighed “ But It's all I really know, alchemy is the one thing I really understand. I know that I don't act like it, but I'm mature enough to admit that I don't know everything. I don't really know much about people, or the world, or... relationships.” She confessed, looking very uncomfortable in admitting this to her former CO. She was radiating self-doubt and emotional damage.

Roy did not know how to handle the emotions of a 22 year- old woman in terms of a paternal relationship, not romantically _That is too uncomfortable, not to mention, probably illegal,we met when she was 11!_ Roy thought, his mind going down a disturbing road. He focused back to the blonde in front of him. This isn't the Edlyn Elric that he knew as the Fullmetal Alchemist, but this Ed is far too similar to the little girl he met back in Resenbool. The girl that lost more than she thought she had, the girl that had no hope of atoning for the sins she had committed. To Roy, _that_ was a scary thought. _Whatever made_ my _Fullmetal cry will have to deal with_ me. The paternal instincts flooded back into Roy's brain.

When did he start seeing Fullmetal, no Ed, as family instead of as a subordinate? Was it the Promised Day? Was it when she went to Briggs? Was it when Scar was on the loose? Was it when Maes...? No, it seemed it start earlier, for all he knows it may have started the day they met. When that girl with that too big brain and too much grief did something unspeakable, when he met her after the consequences had set in and the the light in those golden eyes had died. It, for some reason, reminded him of his time in Ishval. As depressing as that sounds, that a little girl had seen the same horrors as those at a battlefront. That the Hero of Ishval knew that if anyone could return that spark in her eye, that spark to get their bodies back, she would probably do whatever they asked. It could have been him, could have been Armstrong, Truth forbid it could have even been Kimblee. She was desperate enough to save her brother to align herself with the military's dogs, and he knew what that was like. He knew what desperation was, that's why he joined in the first place.

Focusing back on the here and now, he saw she was still standing there, stiff. Trying to portray confidence, but her golden Xerxeian eyes betray a look similar to a wounded animal. She was looking for help she needed _his_ help, she needed an answer.

He looked contemplative for a moment, then answered “I'll have to put this request through with the Fuhrer, however considering that I am directly responsible for all State Alchemists – you may consider yourself an official State Alchemist again. Welcome Back Fullmetal.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

It took about 3 weeks for the official request to go through. Of course Grumman passed it through, he even allowed Ed to rejoin without having to re qualify or retest. “Why are you even asking me? That girl is the most important person in Amestris of this decade!” Was heard from his office, along with lackeys and assistants scurrying around to fill his orders. Before she got her watch and military status back, Ed found herself a place in Central.

She had some money left over from her time as a State Alchemist before, and put about half that into the first month's rent. The place was in a decent neighborhood, and relatively close to Central Command. Ed thought that it would be a worthy investment, as she decided that she was not moving back into the military provided rooms. It was a 1 bedroom apartment, with a small kitchenette and a tiny bathroom.

The walls were painted an off color white, and unfortunately for Ed she needed to get herself some furniture. That and she needs some new clothes. Most of the clothes she owned before going to Xing don't fit her anymore and the clothes that do fit remind her too much of her time in Xing. Those weren't memories she wanted to relive, or think about, for a long time.

What she needed after... what happened is change. She looked in the mirror and saw herself and – It was like looking at an entirely differently person. Her scars have grown, they reminded her of the last 10 years of her life. She put on her shirt, it was of a Xingese style with sleeves long enough to hide her arm.

It wasn't that people were prejudiced against those with automail. It was just easier, especially as a woman, to not flaunt it. Just one of those subconscious sexist things in society. _It doesn't matter what anyone does, it only matters to people whether you check F or M in a box_ she thought, pissed.

But she knows there's not much she can do in the way of changing people's inherent beliefs. The maroon color of her top looks more like her style, and she likes it that way. She wore her black pants and her military boots same as before, but wore her hair down. It was one of the few things that made her feel feminine, the golden strands framed her face. Looking herself over, she didn't look like the same kid in the Flamel coat full of regret and anger.

Her phone started to ring. “Hello?” She answered. “ Hello Ed.” The cool tones of Riza Hawkeye came through the tubes. “Sir wants you in the office at 1500, can you make it then?” She asked, although it sounded more like a demand more than a request. “O-of course.” Ed stammered, she was thrown off by Hawkeye's call, as she was not expecting her to call so soon. “I'll be there as soon as I can.” Ed agreed. “Great! I'll see you here.” Hawkeye replied, smile present in her voice. Ed looked at her clock, it was 12:30. She still had time to go shopping, so she left her apartment.

 

 _The market's nice today_ Ed thought. The sun was shining, the weather was pleasant, and everything was peaceful and calm for once in Ed's life. It was an open air flea market, tucked away in a spot not very well known to outsiders, but it wasn't hard to find if you knew the area. It also had the best deals in Central, if you knew how to haggle. Ed walked around for a while, looking for furniture or clothes that 'speak' to her.

Her eyes lit up in excitement, she found something she liked. It was four sleek mahogany chairs, a dark brown with cushions in complementary colors. At another stall a few spaces down she found a patterned summer dress. It was mostly white, with splotches of color by the hem.

About 4 inches from the hem was embroidered white flowers. The dress reached about mid-calf, but Ed could cover her leg with her boot if necessary. The sleeves go to about her wrist and could cover her automail arm. She took the dress along with the chairs

Luckily for her, she managed to get all the pieces in her apartment. Her house was starting to feel more like a home. Although the only pieces of furniture she owned were: a simple cot, a telephone, a basic clock, those new chairs, and a cheap wooden desk.

It wasn't much, but it was a start for her to pick the pieces of her life back up. By the time she settled herself in her apartment, it was 2:30. She started sweating bullets, Ed knew that she promised Hawkeye that she would be at Mustang's office by 3. If she wanted to make it on time (and have Hawkeye to not shoot her) she'd have to start running.

 

+-+-+-+-+

 

 

Roy Mustang was having a good day; the paperwork was light, Riza hadn't threatened to shoot him for his laziness today, and no fiery explosions caused by a certain golden-haired Alchemist. It was one of the few good days he's had, although he's had more good days then bad after he got his eyesight back from the Promised Day. Though, by the banging and screaming from outside his office, he's starting to think that his peaceful day was about to get horribly ruined. He has a feeling he knows who is responsible for the mayhem.

“Sir!” Called the unnamed sergeant, “We have a situation.”

“Go ahead” Roy ordered

“There's a girl here who says she knows you? Uh she's blonde, kinda shor-” “WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT SHE CAN'T SEE PAST YOUR DESK YOU BASTARD?!?!?!” Ed's voice could be heard on Roy's end

“Let her go, she's not a threat” Roy sighed _Oh she's definitely a threat, but not to us_ He thought, not really wanting to be that honest with the subordinate on the phone. “Better yet, let her in.” He changed his mind.

She kicked in the door, with more than 5 soldiers after her, Roy looked unamused. The soldiers comically fell around her.

“Hey General Bastard” She began, walking around the soldiers. “Hawkeye called me?”

“Hello Ed” Mustang addressed, trying his hardest to ignore the commotion in his office. The extras scurried out of his office as fast as they comically could. “ You're on time, is this a new thing?” Mustang teased, purposefully trying to piss Ed off – because old habits die hard.

She started to fume,”HEY YOU BAS-”

“I called you here to officially welcome you back as The Fullmetal Alchemist. Congratulations.” Mustang interrupted.

This information threw her off kilter, “I-uh-thanks Colne-Genreal Bastard” Ed stuttered, her face flushed slightly and she tried to hide it. “Here” He huffed, throwing her watch back to her. It was a new one, since she horribly mutilated her last one so they just pitched her old watch.

Her eyes softened “Thanks, Mustang.”

Those words threw him off balance, a few of his masks slipping, allowing Ed to see the swirling emotions in his coal dark eyes.

“It is just my job Fullmetal.” He started, “Now about yours.” He slid a packet across the desk. “There have been rumors about people going missing in the west, along with rumors of a magic man who can do extraordinary things...” Mustang informed

“Are you saying what I think you're saying...” Ed rasped, hoping to whoever was listening that it wasn't _that_

“That's your job to figure out if it's happening again, quite frankly the only reason I'm sending you there so soon after your reinstatement is because – unfortunately you are the only expert I know on Human Transmutation”. He finished.

The mood in the room turned sour, not surprisingly Human Transmutation and especially the Philosopher's Stone do not make for light topics. Particularly to the two Alchemists discussing it. The lost kid who just wanted her mother back, and the solider, trapped in a no-win situation. Both performed the taboo array, and both lost something valuable as payment for their hubris.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I deleted the first one. I have no idea how to publish on AO3, and im working on it


	3. Chapter 3

The West as a whole region was probably the most loyal to Bradley, out of the five areas. The region is still suffering from the most recent war with Creta. The people themselves aren't the most warm, but they are decent folk. In all of her travels,Ed has never experienced Western Amestris first hand, but now she will have to. The train ride to West City was uneventful, which is rare for her and her Elric luck.

West City was about the same size as East City, which surprised her, considering that the West was significantly smaller than the East, about 2/3rds the size – population wise. She was heading to the village of Hemroar, it was small, near the middle of the West, closer to Creta than to Drachma though.

There really wasn't anything of value in the town, there were fields, small rivers, and plenty of trees, but there Ed was, going in search of someone supposedly making Philosopher's Stone. She hoped it wasn't that, she really hoped that someone wasn't preforming that heinous act, she would hate to see that type of monster again.

She arrived in West City at about 10 o'clock AM, her hair braided back in her signature look, a black top, black pants,her boots, and a small travel bag. She decided to go incognito for this mission – people are still not comfortable with the dogs of the military. Along with the fact that the people of the West are not fans of Grumman, or his Alchemists. She hefted the bag over her flesh shoulder and started making her way to Hemroar.

 _At the rat I'm going I should be there at about nightfall, hopefully there will be somewhere open so I can get food.._ The glutton thinks, her only thought is food.

It was only about 5 pm when she got there, so plenty of time for her settle in to Hemroar. Just from a basic overview of the town, she could tell it wasn't that big or impressive; a small farming community not too far from West City, but far enough away that it would be passed over by any officials for any type on inspection.

In all honesty there were more pigs in the town than people, the town – and Ed – were lucky to have an inn at all. Ed got herself situated at the inn before she started looking for the supposed Alchemist. The hardest part of these types of assignments is really the cover story and sticking to it. This time she decided to be looking for her supposed 'uncle' the Alchemist.

She woke up early the next day to get a head start. She put on her new summer dress, her simple white gloves, her black boots – which are a staple of her outfits at this point, and kept her hair down. She looked in the mirror – she looked like a woman older than she was, she wished that she looked like her mom more than she does. In her opinion, she looks too much like her bastard father.

She has Hoenhiem's eyes, hair, and his cheekbones. She didn't like it, she wished she looked more like Al, or more like her mother. She pulled her bangs and hair surrounding her face back with a silk ribbon bow. It was a bow she got from her time in Xing, it was one of the few things she still liked from there. She... doesn't want to think about then... there's just too much pain associated with that place _._ Shaking those thoughts from her mind, she left the inn.

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

 

She had already visited the innkeeper and a stopped a few others on the street. Her last stop of the day was to see the local butcher, figuring that if the Alchemist was here that he would have to eat at some point. She walked into the stores, “Hello?” She called, looking for the butcher.

“ 'Owdy darlin', what brings ya ta these parts?” Greeted a voice from the back. A very large man came from a storage room, unseen from where Ed was standing. “I'm looking for someone.” She started “He's – uh – an Alchemist?” She asked.

“Yeah 'E comes 'N 'ere often enough.” The man answered, this thick rural drawl coating his words. He was a burly man, with a pot belly and a thick black beard. He reminded Ed of Sig oddly enough. “ 'E lives off 'N the woods, I ain't seem 'em much, outside of 'em needin' meet usually.” He continued “Whatcha lookin' for 'em for lit' lady anyhow?” He asked, curious about why a young woman would want to see such an odd fellow like him.

“I-I'm looking for my uncle, I think this Alchemist might be him.” Ed told, her acting getting better; because she needed to go to places and _not_ be recognized as the Fullmetal Alchemist – therefore she needed to act like a 'nice and polite lady'. Ha! If it weren't for the fact that the acting made assignments faster so she could visit Al or Winry faster she wouldn't have even considered acting like anything other than her natural asshole self.

“Alright, Ya see tha' big tree out thata way? If ya follow that out past the town where ya can't see Ma Angie's place, ya just keep walkin' out thata way 'N take a right. You'll be out near that ol' cottage out over there, that's were the old Doc lives. Yup Doc Charlie 'l be out thata way alright.” He finished giving Ed everything she needed. “Thanks mister!” She nodded in response.

 

 

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It didn't take Ed long to get out toward the old cottage the butcher was talking about. It was sunset when she approached the house. “Doctor Charlie?” She knocked, hoping that someone would answer the door. She waited about 10 seconds, before kicking down the door with her automail leg. The house was musty, like someone hadn't been there in a while, but there was certainly what looked like medical equipment scattered around the place.

Ed heard rats and other thing scurrying around the place. She walked in – The place reeked of death and decay. The stench was too familiar to the young Alchemist, and suggested what she and Mustang had hoped was not happening.

She pushed her way to the basement and saw it – The Philosopher's Stone array. The array itself was on the floor, the concrete bloody. The stench of death was the strongest of the whole house. Someone made a Philosopher's Stone in this house. She did only thing she could do at the moment, she found a bucket nearby – and threw up in it. She walked up the stairs of the basement and found the Alchemist's study.

It was in tatters, papers everywhere, and was somehow in worse condition than any of the other rooms. There were photos on the walls and alchemical books on the shelf – or what was left of the bookshelves. She picked up one of the books and started reading

_“May 1855,_

_I was surprised that one would ever want to apprentice with someone like me, to most of the people in this town I'm just a 'witch', an 'outsider', or a 'maniac'. Someone with as much local clout as a butcher's son no less wanting to be an Alchemist, Sure he is a bright boy, but his potential could be put somewhere with more joy in life than as an Alchemist. With that train of thought continuing; I suppose that most here haven't really heard of Alchemists or Alchemy. I'm just a peaceful man, and there are also many other peaceful Alchemists out there as well.”_

She was confused, this was over a hundred years ago, so why were the reports of a psycho Alchemist coming out now? Though, it looks like this guy wasn't a homicidal maniac like Kimblee if that counts for anything. Ed tried to keep reading, most of the pages were destroyed be what looks like water damage, so she had to flip to about the middle on the journal.

_“November 1864,_

_Timothy is doing remarkably well in his training, I personally wasn't expecting him to be this far along. He is even progressing along without my guidance! However, the lad is far too interested in the more... destructive facets of Alchemy. I have told him on multiple occasions that this would be ill advised. That Alchemy should be used to help others and not to hurt, but he just won't listen. Instead he insists that his work is focused on finding immortality, and that if finding it through less than kind forms of Alchemy is a necessary sacrifice. I disagree and I hope that I may change his mind in the future.”_

The pieces started to slip into place in her mind, _Whoever wrote this probably wasn't the one making the Philosopher's Stones in the basement._ She thought, stomach filling with dread. She flipped through the book – trying to find a page that wasn't too badly damaged – and started reading.

 

_“April 1872,_

_I fear that Timothy is going to try the greatest taboo in Alchemy – human transmutation. That is a bold claim I know, but his interest in the topic has, unfortunately, increased in the past few years and my efforts to quell that particular curiosity have fallen short. Simply know that if anything happens to me HE DID IT.”_

A bloodied hand print is on top of the bottom edge of the journal. Ed flipped through the rest of the book, hoping to find anything else of substance. The rest of the book is too smeared in blood and water damaged to decipher anything else from it.

*THWAP*

Ed felt the hit and the world went to black, before she went down she saw a pair of black rubber boots standing over her.

 

She woke up to someone humming; it was a low tune, disturbing in its song. Ed noticed that she was tied up in a chair, bound by simple rope. She seems to be fine, only a raging headache and a goose egg for her troubles. She peeked her eyes open. The humming was coming from. He had his back turned, but she could make it out clear as day – _It's the butcher! Why'd he kidnap me?_ She asked herself, confused.

“I can see you're awake miss State Alchemist.” The butcher announced, his tone sardonic and biting.

“I see you found my old master's house like I told you. I knew that my... recent action after a long pause would... gather me some unwanted attention.” He turned, looking her in the eye, his face inches from hers. “I figured that it would be just some military schmuck, someone who I could spin around, lead him down a few dead ends and make him go home thinking it was just some ol' hick rumor.”

He swung back around at almost inhuman speeds, his back facing her once more.

“But you miss Alchemist – _no_ you just had come come snoopin' around my town, lookin' for me. You big city folk are all the same. Telling us little guys what we can and can't do. I'm sick of the military and more importantly – YOU.” He spat, accent slipping all over the place in rage. Ed held her expression the best she could during his tirade. She doesn't need to give his mania a reason to attack her. She just hopes that she can find a window to where she can turn the tables and take him down. All she needs is him to slip, one crack in his armor and she's got him.

“You State Alchemist types always want to know the truth right? Well before you die I might as well tell you my story.”

 _I was a curious boy, naive at the time, I wanted adventure. I always wanted to be more than the son of a butcher. When I was 15_ he _moved into town; Dr. Charles Nyblom, an alchemist. He was from somewhere farther east, he never really specified – wasn't important to him really – we didn't really know much about him at first. But eventually he settled in and – well people never really knew him, or accepted him, but there was a...polite tolerance._

_Well, my father wasn't a fan of my...desire to train with him, so I later had him... contribute, as one would say, to my immortality_

 

 _Is he trying to justify killing his own father?_ “You killed him and used him for you Philosopher's Stone. Am I getting that right?” She snarked, unable to help herself from interjecting. She had been untying her hands from behind the chair where he had bound them. _His bullshit euphemism disgusts me, I may hate that old bastard, but killing him for my own selfish gain?_ Ed didn't even notice that he had continued with his story.

 

 

_Three years after the doctor moved into town I became his apprentice, he wanted to use his Alchemy to heal. I personally saw a better use of his energy, well that was my opinion of Alchemy. I believe that the user of Alchemy is the only one who should benefit from the Alchemy._

He threw a chair at a wall, it snapping against the concrete. He continued

 _Those who don't, well... they can either learn Alchemy or they can learn to live as the lesser of the two options. You can either be the predator or the prey; the_ government _wants all people to bow to them and subject themselves to become prey._ I am the predator that they want to enslave to their own morals.

 

He composed himself once again and finished his rambling explanation, “So in the end I found the doctor's old research, he didn't like it – and I transformed him, my father, and a few others into the vehicle of my immortality. To you Miss State Alchemist now that I have adequately answered your questions I will now transform you like many... others...” When he turned to find the chair that he had tied Ed to was empty, with the rope beside the chair. He started moving, scanning for his captive.

“Here little Alchemi-” He started, suddenly stopping; because he was hit on the head by a lead pipe

“Don't call me little dip-shit.” She growled “'Cuz karma's a bitch to assholes who kidnap people.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I edited this to make half of chapter 2 and half of chapter 3 to make chapter 3 because it makes more sense.


	4. AN

Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated. I just started college and it's been an adjustment period. I've decided to rewrite and reformat this story and Interlude. I should have everything fixed around January-March. I'm sorry of the inconvenience. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if I got any canon wrong unintentionally and would love it if you would tell me. I will hopefully have this updated weekly. Please give a Kudos and/or comment.  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A6717LY)


End file.
